one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Pit vs Black Adam
Dark Pit vs Black Adam '''is Season 6 Episode 5 of ZombieSlayer23's One Minute Melee's. It pits Dark Pit from Nintendo against Black Adam from DC. Description It's a battle of the black-haired, dark, god-related counterparts! Which evil counterpart will come out on top in the battle field? Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! NO RESEARCH! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight Dark Pit fires a blast of heat right at Pit. The angel tried to dodge the blast, but the energy barely grazed Pit, causing the Angel to yell in pain and fall to the ground in a heap. Dark Pit smirked and walked to Pit. Dark Pit chuckled before aiming his Staff right at Pit's face, but before he could fire, a blast of lighting hit Dark Pit and sent him flying. Dark Pit growled and turned into the air, revealing Shazam. Shazam: I can't let you hurt anyone. ''' Dark Pit got into battle stance, but before he could do anything a bolt of lighting went through Shazam's heart. Shazam made a final groan before falling from the air and crashing into Pit with a heap. Dark Pit turned into the air, to reveal another Lightning wielder, Black Adam. Black Adam's focus went from Shazam from Pit to Dark Pit, and the villain chuckled. Black Adam: ''You're next!'' Black Adam hurled a bolt of lightning at Dark Pit. '''FIGHT! FIGHT! Dark Pit quickly dodged the lightning bolt, but Black Adam was expecting that strategy. Black Adam zoomed right at Dark Pit and started socking him in the gut with his fists before punching him into the ground. Dark Pit quickly got back on his feet and started firing multiple blasts from his staff at Black Adam. Black Adam was struck by 2 of the blasts, who then started to fall to the ground. Dark Pit burst through the air and landed a Electroshock Arm into Black Adam's face. Black Adam stammered backwards, grasping his head in pain. Dark Pit landed a combo of a Silver Bow arrow into Black Adam's arm following up with kick into Black Adam's face. Black Adam fell to the ground. Outraged, he got up on his feet and flew at top speed to Dark Pit. In seconds, Adam had already reached Dark Pit. Adam summoned lightning and started coursing it through his veins and arms, socking the Dark Angel in the face every second he had. Little sparks of electricity flew from Adam's hands into Dark Pit's face, shocking him and making him stammer on the ground. As Dark Pit recovered from the blows, Adam grabbed Dark Pit and summoned an extremely large blast of lightning. The lightning made pain erupt all over Dark Pit's body, causing him to scream in pain. Finally, Adam flew into the air, hurled Dark Pit into the ground and with all of his strength, flew downwards at top speed and placed his feet into Dark Pit's gut. Black Adam: Is that all you have to offer? Dark Pit slowly got up, but he was ready to fight. Dark Pit shot a Silver Bow at Adam and followed it up with an Electroshock Arm. Adam dodged the Bow but was hit in the gut with the Electroshock Arm, sending Adam to blast into the air from the damage. With the Power of Flight, Dark Pit flew into the air and used his Guardian Orbiters to send Black Adam flying in the air even longer. Dark Pit finally charged up a massive bow attack from his Silver Bow, and once Black Adam was in reach, Dark Pit fired the arrow right into Black Adam's shoulder. Black Adam yelled in pain as he was sent blasting into a building and bust through the walls. Black Adam growled and pulled the bloody arrow from his shoulder and chucked it into the ground. Dark Pit launched himself at Black Adam with a Electroshock Arm, but Black Adam was ready. The electric manipulator grabbed Dark Pit by the head and sent a lightning bolt right through Dark Pit's head, incinerating Dark Pit's brain. K.O Black Adam dropped Dark Pit's body and stared at the corpse. Black Adam: You were nothing. Black Adam turns to see a lightning bolt flying to his head. ???: Killing people? I can do nothing but harm you now! Conclusion This Melee's Winner is... Black Adam!!!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Nintendo vs DC' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:2017